Drakengard/Chapters
Drakengard Chapter 1: Beginnings Verse 1: The Blooding The Empire relentlessly advances, and the goddess, Furiae, protecter of the world and sister to Caim, is threatened with capture. Verse 2: To the Castle The Empire attacks the castle where the goddess hides. Caim charges into battle to destroy the devils. Verse 3: A Dragon A dragon. A dragon like the one that slew his father and mother. But without its strength, Caim cannot survive. Verse 4: The Way of the Sword The battleground affords no respite... Caim must choose to live, and murder to survive. Verse 5: A Pact To escape death, Caim enters a pact with a dragon. Their promise to each other is simple. Live at all costs! Verse 6: Shared Battles Caim mounts the dragon and soars into the sky. Before him await the winged weapons of the Empire. Verse 7: Quarry Chosen The flying warships of the Empire surrounds Caim. Can their awesome firepower be overcome? Verse 8: Hate's Strength The Empire draws close to Furiae. Now is the time for Caim and the dragon to show the Imperial minions the power of the pact! Verse 9: Pact Price Caim has chosen to share his fate with that of a dragon. But at what cost? Verse 10: Infestation The Empire's forces have penetrated the castle. Caim must hurry to Furiae before it is too late! Verse 11: A Goddess Saved By the breath of a hair, Furiae is saved. Inuart decides to take Furiae to the safety of the elf village. Verse 12: Inuart's Song Their fortunes clouded, their future uncertain. Inuart sings a song of hope... Chapter 2: Complications Verse 1: A Voice A voice that only pact-partners may hear beckons fouth. Inuart refuses to believe that tragedy that the voice foretells. Verse 2: To the Elf Village The shadow of the Empire darkens the neutral lands. Caim strikes through the enemy and flies toward the village. Verse 3: The Untrod Path Again and again, Imperial soldiers appear to stand in their way. Can the elf village be safe? Verse 4: Despair The voice did not lie; the elf village lies in ruins. Inuart curses his weakness. Verse 5: Ominous Words What ill-omened prophecy lies behind the words carved bloodily upon the ground? Verse V: A Distant Sound On the corpse-strewn battleground, Leonard hears a sound from the forest of the seal. Verse 6: Last Words Amidst the ruins of the beautiful village, Caim hears a dying elf's tale. Verse 7: A Hidden Shrine Caim flies toward the valley where the faeries dwell. But first he must battle through the massed Imperial army. Verse 8: A Secret Plan What awaits them at the ruined shrine? Verse 9: The False The eyes of the corpses shine red. As doubt and unease graw, Verdelet's voice suddenly falls silent. Verse IX: Liberation and Slaughter What passion leads Caim's heart? Mercy... or revenge? Verse X: A Lonely Battle The Empire invades the valley of the faeries. Caim and the dragon soar upwards to burn the monsters from the sky! Verse XI: Leonard's Lament The hermit Leonard, ravished by anguish and guilt, looks upon the bodies of his brothers. Suddenly, a dancing light appears beside him. Verse XII: Mockery Leonard is brought back from the brink of death by the pact with the faerie. But he has merely chosen a different sort of hell. Verse XIII: After the Torching The valley of the faeries has become the haunt of the goblins. Caim must cut through the monsters to reach the heart of the valley! Verse XIV: Feeling in the Dark Though his eyes have become blind, Leonard can see the anger and hate in Caim's heart. Chapter 3: Chance Encounter Verse 1: Reunion Inuart and Verdelet have been captured while protecting the goddess. Furiae forswears her own heart and urges Caim to rescue them. Verse 2: To the Dungeon Caim sets out to rescue Verdelet from his prison and destroy the Imperial monsters that lurk in the black desert night. Verse 3: Prisoners Caim races to the dungeon where Verdelet is held. Verse 4: Verdelet Released Caim and Hierarch Verdelet meet. What does Verdelet know about the Empire's ambitions? And what has happened to Inuart? Verse IV: Regret The spirits tell them that the desert seal is broken. The path to the next seal in the ocean temple is laid out before them. Verse 5: The Temple in the Desert The seal of the desert temple is in danger! Can Caim stop it from falling into the Empire's hands? Verse 6: The Seal The Imperial army surrounds the desert seal. For Caim, the moment of reckoning is at hand. He hurls himself into the battle. Verse 7: Dark Creatures As Verdelet goes to see that the seal is unharmed, a new enemy rises up before them! Verse 8: Sacred Remains Caim's anger knows no bounds. The sacred ground is dyed crimson with blood. Verse 9: The Harp They return to find Furiae praying for their safe return. But she soon realizes that Inuart is not with them. Verse 10: An Unquiet Voice A voice comes to Verdelet. Sensing a new menace, he ignores the scorn of the dragon and urges them to search for the source of the voice. Verse X: Gaol Caim flies across the desert toward the voice. But who is it that leads them? Verse XI: Laughter A dark prison. A beautiful voice. A cursed home. Blood stains the stones red, and a broken heart is trapped in a clay urn. Verse XII: An Invitation Arioch, an elf woman born of chaos and solitude. The writhing torment of her heart draws the spirits to her. Verse XII: Release Winged monsters protect the skies above the gaol, but Caim and the dragon do not hesitate. Upwards they fly, to do battle with the beasts. Verse XIV: Found Before the gaol an army awaits. Caim attacks! Verse XV: Arioch Lives They meet the new pact-partner, Arioch. Her black soul recognizes no friend. Chapter 4: Betrayal Verse 1: Inuart's Confession A reunion with Inuart. But the man with red eyes who rides the black dragon is not the Inuart they know. Verse 2: Pride Inuart has made a pact with the most powerful of beasts. He snatches Furiae from Caim, and leaves nothing behind but despair - and a harp. Verse 3: The Holy and the Profane When confronting Inuart, Verdelet's priestly mask falls away. But for Verdelet, without his priesthood, he is nothing. Verse 4: Strength Remains Taken from Caim is the goddess, his last blood relative. Rage and grief fill his heart. Only slaughter can soothe his soul now. Verse 5: Violent Lands In the lifeless wastelands, the subhuman monsters of the Empire gather. Their eyes reflect only bloodlust and hate. But Caim's eyes are the same. Verse 6: Caim's Past The dragon learns of Caim's past - and the slaying of his parents by dragons. It is this that fills his heart with anger. Verse VI: Seere's Sister "Please find my sister!" What sad truth lies behind Seere's entreaty? Verse 7: Forbidden Places Caim and the group break out of the Empire's net and escape the peril in the wastelands. Verse 8: The Last Seal? The temple seals are all destroyed. Caim and his band must fly to the Imperial lands to rescue the last seal, Furiae. Verse 9: Voice of Stone They follow the rocky path that leads deep within the gorge. There they find giants of stone guarding a secret land. Verse X: A Mother's Farewell Whispering words of love, a mother dies and leaves behind a small child. The child holds the love tight in his heart as he turns to follow the difficult road. Verse XI: Survivors In the hidden and empty land, Caim meets up a young boy and a giant of stone. Verse XII: Seere's Friend The young pact-partner is called Seere. He has given up his "time" for the protection of a golem. Chapter 5: Destruction Verse 1: War The Union steels itself for battle with the Empire and raises a mighty battle cry. But the Empire has built a fearsome war machine. Verse 2: Turning Point The Empire throws the cyclops war machines into battle. Caim must destroy them and give victory to the Union! Verse 3: Rapture The two mighty armies clash. Caim and the dragon swim in an ocean of blood and gore. Verse 4: A False Peace The battle belongs to the Union, and Caim raises his sword in triumph. But in the black clouds above, something evil gathers... Verse 5: Pandemonium Destruction rains down upon the celebrating Union soldiers. Can this be the day of judgement? Are the flames of hell that burn the ground black? Verse 6: The Gods Speak Amidst the hellish wasteland, Verdelet wonders if the goddess is still safe. Caim can answer only with a fist clenched in anger. Verse 7: Emergence Like zombies, the Imperial soldiers rise from the dead. Their dark malice poisons the land and makes it barren. Verse 8: Menace Unholy beasts fill the darkened sky, but Caim does not falter. He flies up to do battle, the Imperial fortress his goal. Chapter 6: An Old Enemy Verse 1: Love Debased Inuart craved power so that he might win Furiae's love. His wish has come true, but his crimson eyes can see Furiae no more. Verse 2: A Black Dragon Inuart's soul belongs to the Empire. Can any words break the spell? Verse 3: Destiny Caim and the dragon soar into the sky after the black dragon. Together they must reach the fortress and save Furiae. Verse 4: Unholy Prayers The Imperial minions defend the fortress like demons. Caim fights through them, toward the inner sanctum where Furiae is held. Verse 5: Mute Caim's hope is shattered, the blood of his sister shed. The last seal is broken, and now Caim shall be witness to the great reckoning. Chapter 7: Tragedy Verse 1: Realization Furiae's death breaks the spell that gripped Inuart. A young girl smiles innocently at the man with the broken heart. Verse 2: For Her A selfish love gives rise to tragedy. Bearing the awful weight of his shame, Inuart clings to a new hope... Verse 3: A Decision Taking Furiae's cold body in his arms, Inuart cries out. A broken love shall be reborn! Verse 4: The Sorrowful Sky A world without seals, thrown into chaos. Who fights for whom? Is there an answer? Chapter 8: Seals Verse 1: Things Inhuman Imperial forces gather in the sky above the city. Caim and dragon fly into battle. Verse 2: Living Myths The greatest of all dragons, the Wyrm. Verse 3: The Capital The fearsome child plays with the world as if it were a toy. Caim turns toward the city where he must end the priestess Manah's rampage. Verse 4: Joy Unknown Caim descends into the City. There the last Imperial defenders await. Verse 5: A Peaceful Casket Manah waits by the unholy altar. Verse 6: Struggle Verdelet places a seal on the trapped Manah. But no earthly magic can hold the priestess. Verse 7: Unrelenting A battle with the giant Manah. What human dares face the power of the gods? Verse 8: Sin A Manah released from the spell begs for death, but she finds no forgiveness. She must suffer the hatred of mankind for all eternity. Verse 9: A Soul Sealed The dragon offers to become the seal in place of the dead goddess. For the first time, a name is spoken. For the first time, tears are shed. For the first and final time, love is confessed. Chapter 9: Requiem Verse 1: Dragonfire They pursue the black dragon while stalked by the remnants of the Imperial army. A circle of hate. An impure lands. A broken heart. Verse 2: In the Name of Love Inuart desires but one thing: the rebirth of Furiae. But what harvest shall he reap from the seeds? Verse 3: Sowing Seeds In the board sky, old friends do battle. Despair is deep, and the hatred runs black. Verse 4: Encounter Furiae is reborn, all hate and grief enfolded in her wings. In that final instant, does Inuart at last see into her heart? Verse 5: The Demon's Wings The divine responsibility and unfulfilled love have crushed her soul. Free her now...for the last time. Verse 6: Goddesses The goddess is reborn from the seeds a million times over. Can anyone hope to be spared? Verse IV: Sleep Inuart's eyes closes, and a smile crosses his lips. Only eternity knows if happiness is his. Meanwhile, at the altar, Manah learns about the true nature of the dragons. Verse V: Providence The dragon reveals a new truth. Trapped between feeling and instinct, they begin a battle that neither desires. Verse VI: Under a Dark Sky A bitter ending to a journey. They fight to live in this world. They fight for survival of all their kind. Verse VII: Light Caim stands over the corpse of the dragon. The dark shadow of death has fallen upon the future of humanity. But Caim will fight still, everything resting upon his steel blade. Chapter 10: Astray Verse 1: Barriers Caim and the dragon come to the ocean, where they find a barricade around the giant fortress. Verse 2: Ark Together they must smash the Imperial forces that guard the fortress, and break through to the inside. Verse 3: A Lull Is Furiae safe? In the empty, eerie fortress, Caim races to find the goddess. Verse 4: To Drink Poison Caim wanders the empty fortress in search of Furiae. Reaching the inner sanctum, Leonard finds the goddess gone, and lets out a cry of despair. Verse II: Hear the Ocean Where is Furiae? Caim must defeat the Imperial soldiers and find the inner sanctum! Verse III: The Gods' Will They arrive at the inner sanctum of the sea fortress. But their quarry is one step ahead. Chapter 11: Partings Verse 1: Maze Caim faces the Imperial enemy within the sky fortress. He strikes through the monsters to find the goddess! Verse 2: Dreams and Truth Manah sings of Furiae's inner heart. Is she a goddess? Or a devil? Verse 3: Falling Petals A burden she could not tell her own brother. A burden so heavy, she must take her own life... A senseless Caim is enveloped in the childish laughter of Manah. Verse 4: Anger Checked Caim turns toward Manah in hot rage. But the dragon urges him to hurry from the fortress. While the seeds lie upon the world, Caim's task is not yet done. Verse II: Hide and Seek The goddess is dead and the world is thrown into chaos. Caim has no time to mourn - he must find the mad priestess! Verse III: Betrayal Seere tries to save her - the priestess who hungers for humanity's blood, the sister who craves her mother's love. But Manah's heart is deaf to his appeals. Verse IV: Loved Manah, the instrument of the gods, is gone, and the divine trial is ended. But the world has already become a martyr to her evil. Verse V: Paradise In the collapsing fortress, Inuart proclaims the death of the gods. Not even the voice of Furiae can reach him. Chapter 12: Chaos Verse 1: A Little Thing There are the doombringers... Verse 2: Extermination The heralds sound the end, the grotesqueries descend, and humanity prays for deliverance from the horror. Verse 3: Toward Truth The grotesqueries drown the world. All hope and belief is lost. The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and all Caim can do is fight. Verse 4: Gaia's Laughter Arioch seeks to merge with the grotesqueries. In her mind's eye, does she see her own children? Or does she see the blackness of truth...? Verse 5: Different Endings Arioch and Leonard are extinguished by the grotesqueries. They were true friends in the end. Verse 6: Abnormal The pitiless monsters stalk, and anarchy is loosed upon the world. Verse 7: The Great Time The giant monster bends time, and the world begins to fade. The dragon offers Seere as their last hope. Verse 8: A Little Hero A tale from long, long ago. A tale about a little hero with no name. About a world that had lost everything. Verse 9: Awakening Seere faces the giant beast that consumes time. With mankind's tiny hope on her back, the dragon dives toward the heart of the swarm. Verse 10: Seere's Solace Using all the time kept in his body, Seere freezes the queen-beast. Time turns to crystals that fall upon the earth, and Seere becomes the hero of legend. Chapter 13: Truth Verse 1: A Journey Bidding the world farewell, Caim and the dragon slip into the light and disappear. Perhaps Seere will tell their tale. Verse 2: New World Time and space fall apart, and the fantasy begins. Verse 3: The Greatest Battle I. Hear. A. Sound. Verse 4: Recursion Good work. Leonard's Regret Verse 1: The Forest of the Seal The Empire treads the sacred soil of the forest of the seal. Caim and the dragon fly to rid the sky of the Imperial filth. Verse 2: Smells The faerie mocks Leonard as it sees the forest in flames. Leonard curses the fate that gave him such a pact. Verse 3: Grief An Imperial garrison has been discovered in the forest. But no one notices Leonard trembling in fear. Verse 4: Uncommon Mercy Leonard tries to help the young soldier. But no kindness can touch the heart of a minion of the Empire. Verse 5: The Memories of the Faeries Imperial forces appear in the sky, their objective the seal. Caim fights through the hordes toward the seal. Verse 6: Gleanings Caim's band searches for the king of the faeries. What manner of creature guards the seal? Verse 7: Dragon's Rest Deep in the valley, they find the king of the faeries at last. But they are given a cold welcome by the sneering old elf. Arioch's Madness Verse 1: The Soughing of the Waves On their way to the ocean temple, the encounter Imperial warships. Leonard begs to save the prisoners, but the dragon tells him the seal must come first. Verse 2: Her Favourite Things... While Arioch rejoices at the sight of the corpses, the spirits tell of her past. Verse 3: Lantern Fishing The Imperial fleet surrounds the temple. Caim and the dragon fly out to send its warships to the ocean floor. Verse 4: Playing Alone The seal of the ocean temple is irretrievably lost to the world. As despair takes hold, only Arioch finds beauty in the destruction. Seere's Prayer Verse 1: A Stony Path My name is Seere. Everyone is looking for my sister! But I'm so careless... I put them all in danger. Verse 2: Remote Giants My name is Seere. Lots of frightening golems appeared. Please help, Caim! Verse 3: Tossed About My name is Seere. While looking for my sister, we came to a wild place. Look out! The Empire's monsters are in the sky! Verse 4: To a Friend My name is Seere. No, it can't be! Golem is acting like he's haunted. "Golem! Hit me!" Verse 5: Journey My name is Seere. The monsters keep appearing one after another. Can my sister Manah be in such a dangerous place? Verse 6: A Silent Place My name is Seere. We're in the valley where my sister should be... Look out! A monster! Verse 7: Gone without a Trace My name is Seere. I've been captured, and now Caim is looking for me. There are lots of monsters, so be careful! Verse 8: Pursuit My name is Seere. Caim and the others are close. But there are lots and lots of Imperial soldiers all about. Verse 9: A New Sword My name is Seere. I've been taken to the coliseum to be a prize. But I'm not a good-for-nothing! Verse 10: Coliseum My name is Seere. Caim has come to rescue me. I'm here, Caim! Verse 11: Gratitude and Carelessness My name is Seere. I've caused trouble for everyone again. I don't want to be a burden anymore... Category:Drakengard Chapters‎